Yazmyne's Corphish
Yazmyne's Corphish is a -Type Pokemon and the first Pokemon Yazmyne caught in the Orange Archipelago. Corphish is Yazmyne's sixteenth Pokeon overall. History The Orange Saga Corphish debuted in PokePark Attraction II a wild Pokemon on Tangelo Island near a pond, making a small home in a tree. Yazmyne and Ivysaur invaded Corphish's home during the night when they were exhausted whilst attempting to pass their Trainer School Exam. Corphish was immediately hostile, but he was easily restrained by Ivysaur. Corphish struggled and eventually tuckered himself out. The next day, Yazmyne thanked Corphish with extra berries. Corphish was very appreciative, or his species struggled obtaining food high in trees. As thanks, Corphish guided Yazmyne out of the forest and back to the Trainer School, allowing her to pass her exam. The Water-Type had become attached to Yazmyne, and proctor noted that Yazmyne was free to keep Corphish. Yazmyne challenged Corphish to a battle, and he accepted. Corphish battled Ivysaur and lost, allowing Yazmyne to capture him. Corphish's capture proved very convenient for Yazmyne early in her adventure in the Orange Archipelago. Yazmyne relied on Corphish to pass the target practice round of the Mikan Island gym battle. Due to Corphish's inexperience, he required extensive training to master fine control of his Bubble Beam. He trained between The Wave Stall and Unorthodox Trust Exercises. When Yazmyne began to treat the target practice more like a a Contest appeal, she knew exactly how to prepare for the trial. They practiced for ten hours with over eighty frisbees. When Yazmyne began to focus on Starmie, Corphish continued his training with Nick and Scyther for another three days. Yazmyne, Corphish, and Starmie were ready for their gym challenge in Shoot and Swim. Yazmyne learned she didn't actually need Water-Type Pokemon for the challenge, but after all the training they put into preparation, Yazmyne stuck with her choices. What they did not prepare for was the hidden vetting process Leader Cissy has for her challengers. They must battle and defeat her brother Senta. Corphish battled Senta's Poliwrath and lost quickly and easily, for all his attacks were rendered null by its Water Absorb ability. Corphish's lack of battle experience did not make the ordeal any easier. Still, Starmie was able to defeat both of Senta's Pokemon and advance Yazmyne to the shooting round. Corphish was determined to make up for his poor battling in the shooting round. He faced Cissy's Kingdra. They had thirty moving targets each and had to shoot down the most they could in thirty seconds. By alternating the use of his Bubble Beam in both of his pincers, one after the other, Corphish was able to increase the number of targets he shot down without breaking the rules. When the thirty seconds were up, Corphish destroyed 21 targets to Kingdra's 19, allowing Yazmyne to advance to the surfing round, where she ultimately won her first Orange League badge. In Time to Freeze Up, Yazmyne learned about the requirements to complete the Navel Island Gym Battle. She needed a Pokemon who could use Ice Beam and relied on Corphish again to win her the task. Yazmyne and Corphish subsequently spent three days learning and mastering Ice Beam and freezing geysers before they were ready for the challenge. In Outdoor Athletics, Corphish helped Yazmyne with the Naval Island Gym's first task of freezing geyser. It was a race, and Corphish faced Danny's Abomasnow. By using Ice Beam in both his pincers, Corphish was able to freeze the geyser simultaneously from top to bottom and from bottom to the top. Doing so won Yazmyne and Corphish the round, but Corphish was exhausted. Yazmyne realized that Corphish's Ice Beam was still incomplete. Corphish's efforts allowed Yazmyne to relax through her second task, and she ultimately won the third, earning her second Orange League badge. Yazmyne introduced Corphish to Contests in The Yanbera Exhibition. When Yazmyne explained the concept with an appeal from Ivysar and Eevee, Corphish immediately become receptive and excited, using his Bubble Beam as an appeal. They trained for two days, with Yazmyne choosing to perfect his Bubble Beam even more. Corphish was confident upon entering the appeal stage on the Yanbera Contest. He stacked bubbles in a pyramid with a controlled Bubble Beam and transformed them into an ice pyramid by striking them the Ice Beam. Corphish's performance placed Yazmyne in first place and thus the final round. In Pokemon Ranger for a Day, a fire broke out on one of Trovita Island's branch islands. Yazmyne called on Corphish to help put out the fire with Bubble Beam. In Life at Sea, Corphish was sent to the Petalburg Greenhouse with Hawlucha for over two months as Yazmyne vied for her Kumquat Gym Challenge. Jonathan had Starmie train Corphish in underwater battles and to become a better swimmer. He returned in Mega Rampage and was said to have loved the greenhouse. After Yazmyne was brutally attacked by her Mega Salamence, Corphish began to regularly provide Yazmyne with ice packs to cool her swelling wound. In A Battle Royale for the Finish, Yazmyne chose Corphish to enter the water race in the first leg of her Battle Royale on Pummelo Island. Corphish was nervous because he wasn't as good a swimmer as Starmie, but Yazmyne insisted on using Corphish as proof of their development since the start of their jounrey. While they were given a boat, Corphish could not pull something so big, so Corphish used Crabhammer to break apart the boat then froze a large slab of wood with Ice Beam to make a surfboard for Yazmyne. During the race, Corphish proved fast but still slower than Cydney's Milotic and Simon's Empoleon. He slowed them down with Bubble Beam and inched to first place by making an ice ramp to propel them forward. However, they were nearly knocked out of the race by Empoleon's Hydro Cannon. Corphish had to stop and protect himself and Yazmyne with a pyramid of bubbles. Simon and Empoleon took first place while Yazmyne and Corphish took second. Corphish was not used in the second leg on the competition. He returned in The Fight for Drake to help Electivire and Pidgeot defeat aggressive wild Pokemon, needing to overcome his fear of heights along the way. He helped communicate with Water-Type Pokemon that Yazmyne captured with her Capture Styler. At the very end of the race, Yazmyne called on Corphish to make an ice wall between Yazmyne and Cydney's Pokemon in the Pummelo Stadium corridor to prevent them from attacking her. This act helped Yazmyne win the race for the right to battle Drake. After Yazmyne became a Victor of the Orange Crew, Corphish was occasionally seen joining Yazmyne, Eevee, Pidgeot, and Electivire for pictures. Personality and Characteristics Moves Used Navigation Category:Water Pokémon